Tiago White
Tiago White nasceu em 4 de agosto de 1821, Palmyra, Maine, e morreu em 6 de agosto de 1881, Battle Creek, Michigan. Foi o co-fundador da Igreja Adventista do Sétimo Dia e marido de Ellen White. Infância e adolescência Nascido de uma família de pioneiros ingleses, ele relatou em seu livro Life Incidents (p. 9) que seu pai descendia de um dos Peregrinos que vieram no navio Mayflower e desembarcaram em Plymouth Rock, em dezembro de 1620. Registros genealógicos publicados em 1900 remontam os ancestrais de Tiago White como sendo da família de John White, de Salem, que se sabe ter estado na Nova Inglaterra em 1638. A mãe de Tiago era neta do Dr. Samuel Shepard, um ministro batista da Nova Inglaterra. Tiago, o quinto de nove filhos, quando menino era débil fisicamente, sofria especialmente de uma enfermidade nos olhos, que o impediu de ir à escola até os 19 anos. Então, entrou no colégio perto de Albany, Maine. Estudando 18 horas por dia, em 12 semanas ele obteve um certificado indicando suas qualidades para ensinar as matérias normais de seu curso. Pregação do Evangelho Aos 15 anos de idade, Tiago foi batizado na denominação chamada Conexão Cristã, à qual seus pais pertenciam. Ao voltar para casa depois de uma classe de inverno, conheceu, por sua mãe, a mensagem adventista. Persuadido a assistir as reuniões realizadas pelos “Irmãos Oakes, de Boston”, convenceu-se da importância do que ele tinha ouvido e da exigüidade do tempo. Deixou a escola a fim de se unir à proclamação da mensagem adventista. Em setembro de 1842, em Castine, no Oeste do Maine, ouviu Guilherme Miller e Josué Himes. Adquirindo um dos novos diagramas proféticos e alguns folhetos, aventurou-se a pregar, viajando com um cavalo emprestado, com sela e freios mal consertados. Sendo consagrado, fervoroso e corajoso e adquirindo conhecimento e perspicácia, obteve sucesso no evangelismo. Relatou-se que, em resposta à sua pregação nos meses do inverno de 1842-1843, mais de 1.000 homens e mulheres foram levados a Cristo. Ao voltar para Palmyra em abril de 1843, foi ordenado ao ministério na denominação cristã a qual pertencia. Com seus amigos adventistas, White sofreu sensivelmente a Desapontamento de 22 de outubro de 1844, mas apegou-se à Palavra de Deus e foi preparado a ir avante à medida que mais luz dessa Palavra brilhasse em seu caminho. ]] Família Logo em 1845, White tornou-se conhecido de Ellen Harmon quando, por ocasião de sua viagem ao Maine Ocidental trabalharam juntos para combater o fanatismo, trabalhou com ele. Antes do Desapontamento, em uma visita a Portland, no Maine, ele se encontrou com ela e a observou. Um namoro iniciou-se mas amadureceu somente após eles terem se assegurado de que estava dentro da providências de Deus que se casassem. Casaram-se por um juiz de paz na cidade de Portland, Maine, no dia 30 de agosto de 1846. No primeiro ano de seu casamento, Tiago e Ellen White moraram na casa dos pais de Ellen, primeiramente em Portland, Maine, e então em Gorham, Maine. Embora o sábado tenha sido apresentado a eles por José Bates em 1846, somente após seu casamento começaram a guardá-lo. O folheto de 48 páginas sobre o sábado publicado por Bates, em agosto de 1845, foi um fator para este passo. Em outubro de 1847, Tiago e Ellen White foram convidados a trazer Henry, seu filho de cinco semanas apenas a Topsham, Maine, e a estabelecerem seu lar nas salas do segundo andar do lar dos Howlands. Começaram sua vida com mobília emprestada, mas decidiram ser financeiramente independentes. Tiago cortava madeira e trabalhava na construção de uma ferrovia para seu sustento. Mas não ficaram ali por muito tempo. Com a aceitação de um convite para assistir a uma conferência em Rocky Hill, Connecticut, em abril de 1848, Tiago dedicou-se desde então ao ministério. Obra Missionária No ano de 1850, Tiago começou a dirigir a organização dos Adventistas Guardadores do Sábado. Isso culminou na formação da Associação Geral em maio de 1863, em meio à Guerra Civil e num tempo em que os líderes da Igreja estavam enfrentando grandes problemas. Ele serviu em diversas ocasiões como presidente da Conferência Geral dos Adventistas do Sétimo Dia (1865-1867; 1869-1871; 1874-1880). As muitas responsabilidades de Tiago exauriram suas forças. Ao aproximarem-se os anos de 1870 e ele já chegar à idade dos 60, estava exausto. Ele ansiava e pedia para que jovens entrassem no trabalho e ajudassem a levar a carga, mas teve dificuldade em repassar as responsabilidades. De novembro de 1878 até abril de 1879, os Whites fizeram seu lar no Texas. Mas estavam viajando para as reuniões campais novamente no verão de 1879. Então, exceto para as reuniões campais de 1880 e 1881, Tiago White passou em Battle Creek. Enquanto estavam ali em 1º de agosto de 1881, tendo assistido a certas reuniões campais e esperando ir a outras, ele ficou repentinamente doente e no dia 6 de agosto, morreu no sanatório de Battle Creek. A doença foi diagnosticada primeiramente como malária, mas antes dela, estavam anos de trabalho excessivo e a pressão de carregar as responsabilidades da grande tarefa de desenvolver a Igreja. O funeral foi realizado no Tabernáculo de Battle Creek na tarde de sábado, de 13 de agosto. Tiago White conhecia muito bem e utilizou eficientemente o poder da página impressa. Sua primeira publicação foi um folheto de 24 páginas publicado em maio de 1847, em Brunswick, Maine, intitulado A Word to the “Little Flock” (Uma Palavra ao Pequeno Rebanho, disponível atualmente em uma reedição fac-símile em inglês). No verão de 1849, animado por sua esposa e utilizando sua Bíblia de 75 centavos e a concordância, já sem capa pelo uso, Tiago White preparou os artigos para o Present Truth, que tinha oito páginas. As primeiras quatro publicações foram feitas em Middletown, Connecticut, em julho, agosto e setembro de 1849. Essas consistiram, em grande parte, de artigos escritos por ele mesmo. O folheto formava um laço que mantinha os Adventistas Guardadores do Sábado em comunhão bem íntima. Em dezembro de 1849, publicou o Hymns for God’s Peculiar People That Keep the Commandments of God and the Faith of Jesus (Hinos para o Povo peculiar de Deus que Guardam os Mandamentos de Deus e têm a Fé de Jesus) um hinário de 48 páginas contendo letras de hinos sem música. Nos anos posteriores, ele editou hinários maiores, alguns com música. Enquanto viveu, Tiago White era a influência diretiva na Review and Herald, e na maior parte do tempo, atuou como editor, redator-correspondente ou um membro do grupo de editores. Através dessa revista, a influência de White era fortemente sentida nas fileiras ASD. Seus artigos e editoriais cobriam muitos assuntos importantes para a Igreja iniciante. Eram claros e poderosos em apresentar as necessidades da obra e os altos padrões que seus membros e instituições deveriam ter. De tempos em tempos, em artigos informativos escritos em seu próprio estilo, Tiago White revelou o progresso da obra ASD e previa uma obra sempre crescente durante dias mais felizes no futuro. Em agosto de 1852, Tiago White começou a publicação do Youth’s Instructor (Instrutor dos Jovens), um material mensal editado primariamente com o fim de levar lições da Escola Sabatina para crianças e jovens. Ele mesmo preparou as primeiras lições. Logo repassou os fardos deste jornal a outros associados com ele na obra de publicações. Como citado anteriormente, em 1874, White iniciou o Signs of The Times (Sinais dos Tempos), com o objetivo de ser um jornal religioso semanal. Como o ocorreu com a Review and Herald, White foi o primeiro editor e então enquanto viveu, seu nome apareceu como editor. Escreveu e editou quatro livros, todos publicados pela imprensa a vapor da Associação de Publicações dos ASD, em Battle Creek: Incidentes Comuns em Relação Com o Grande Movimento do Advento (373 pp), 1868; Esboços da Vida Cristã e Labores Públicos de Guilherme Miller (416 pp.), 1875; e Vida, Experiências e Labores do Irmão José Bates (320 pp.), 1878; Esboços da Vida de Tiago e Ellen G. White (416 pp), 1880. Teve influências significativas no desenvolvimento de várias doutrinas da denominação Adventista do Sétimo Dia. White opôs-se firmemente a doutrina da Trindade. Em 1846 ele escreveu em "The Day Star", e em diversas ocasiões na Review & Herald, 1852 (5 de agôsto, vol. 3, no. 7, página 52, par. 42), 1854 (12 de setembro, vol. 6, no. 5, página 36, par. 8), 1855 (11 de dezembro, vol. 7, no. 11, página 85, par. 16), 1856 (7 de fevereiro, vol. 7, no. 19, página 148, par. 26), 1877 (29 de novembro) e 1881 (4 de janeiro), que a trindade era "não-escritural" (Tiago White, January 24, 1846, The Day Star). De acôrdo com "History of the Trinity Doctrine", esse ensinamento era comum entre os primeiros Adventistas do Sétimo Dia, incluindo Josué Himes, José Bates, Uriah Smith, John Norton Loughborough e Ellet Joseph Waggoner. Citando uma parte: "De acordo com John Kiesz (entrevista pessoal, abril 1991), o líder Adventista Tiago White ridicularizava a idéia da Trindade". Foi depois da morte de Ellen G. White em 1931 e 1980, em seu Year Book, que os Adventistas manifestaram a sua fé na Trindade, sendo hoje parte fundamental das Crenças da Igreja Adventista do Sétimo Dia. Category:Pessoas